scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Karma
Quote "I simply make the world turn". "Look, I really don't care who or what you are, your age or your gender are invalid to me. Because at the end of the day, no matter what you say or do, who protects you and who loves. I am going to kill you". "Sorry, what's your name again. Jest Farzul...No, Justin Fazua...No...Oh what was it again. Oh yeah, I don't care" "KILL THE AFRO"!!! Who Is He Karma is the name given to a man who wonders the world. He wears a mask, all black. He uses his cards to fool and trick his way through people. He is rumoured to be as old as the world itself, or even older. Karma is someone who doesn't care what others think of him, it won't bother him a single bit, nor does he care for those around him. He'll would walk onto a battlefield just to admire the slaughter around him while not contributing a single bit to anything. Personality Karma, being the Elementari of life, is a being that is consumed with his sense of self and has actually convinced himself that he is a god. He doesn't care for anyone around him and sees those who place others beneath themselves as the easiest targets and scum. Though he does respect some, being those who surround themselves with dark or deathly omens or magic. He either intentionally or accidentally forgets peoples names and constantly calls them something that is similar sounding. And he prefers to try and stay out of blade and blade on conflicts, but will happily watch them and sneak in to steal the loot or items from the slain corpses, which has earned him the name 'Parasite'. But if people approach him and try to kill him, he will either stay and fight, flee or give them a bet, in which he states that if he can successfully guess a card from a full deck, he will keep all of his loot and walk away, since he likes to play fair which was forced upon him by his twin sister, 'Vilyth'. But Karma isn't even his true name, he lost it to time due to him spending so much time alive and has earned so many names throughout the years, he simply chose to call himself that means 'what comes around, must go around'. Description With a sleeveless black vest with metal spikes, a clawed hand and a dark dress shirt, he is a sight to behold with his un-usual style of battle attire. He often switches between a hood and top hat. He also bares goggles around his neck, but his face is otherwordly. With black fangs and dark skin like unkept marble. Sunken in dark blue eyes like purple sapphires. His jaw hangs open in an eternal smile, but he doesn't need to move it to talk. He holds a long spear to beautiful for his hands, a dagger at his calf and sometimes a cruel sword on his back. His belt holds many bags filled with spells, items and the geld he had taken from the corpses. Trivia * He considers all Elementari as his siblings. * He believes all Undead are his children. * Though being an Elementair of life, he is a rather sinister and cruel individual. * His twin represents the early stages of life while he represents the later parts, which is the reason he often connects himself with death and rot. * His god complex has tricked him into believing that he must kill the Gods and Narga. * His true name isn't Karma, since his true name was forgotten long ago. * His twin sister represents life. * The only person he likes is Jester Fuzura, due to him being immortal, and thus outside of Karma's influence. * When reciting spells, he speaks in a long forgotten language. * He usually calls people by the wrong name either on purpose or accidentally. * Karma used to be stronger, but his twin sister weakened him to the point of being an average sorcerer. * Though he constantly works with shadow camp, he is not a member and is just a hired hand.